VALENTINE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: Romance, desire and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

VALENTINE

by

SANDEFUR

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction just for fun. I have no claims.

2-13-08/Wednesday, late morning.

"Welcome to New York City, sir." says the Doorman as he opens the limousine door.

Dylan Hunter, as part of his charism, recognizes God in any form He/She takes – Doorman God.

"Good morning, "Dylan replies, aware that others are listening. "Nice uniform."

"Thank you, sir. This gentleman is pre-registered to suite 2075, take his luggage directly there."

As the bellman walks ahead with Dylan's bags, Doorman God escorts Dylan toward the main entrance of the luxurious Hotel Zimmer…

Dylan whispers, "Okay, my application to appear on 'Rapid Dough' was accepted and I'm here. So what is my assignment?"

"I just want you here Dylan as a part of your training. Observe and practice with your fellow contestants the new skills your tutor is teaching you. As for anything else, you have free will."

"I'll gladly do as you ask, but I don't know how much use I'll be. My tutor says it normally takes months for a student to rise to the level where he can accurately read people."

"True, but you are an unusually adept student Dylan, and practical field experience will help hone your skills. I am not expecting spectacular results – just your best effort. And try to have fun. It is after all a game show."

Dylan nods, taking in his vague instructions. Doorman God opens the front door of the hotel and Dylan enters. At that same moment, Joan Girardi is exiting the Hotel Zimmer by the side entrance where a long black government limousine is waiting for her. The back door to the limo is being held open by Agent Melvin Brown, and Joan gives him a friendly nod before entering the car. Moments later they are speeding away and Joan finds herself with I.B. Dunn, Director of Covert Operations for Homeland Security.

"So what's the deal, I.B.? You set up this cover story of me being on the game show 'Rapid Dough' to explain my presence in New York, and I barely get to my room before you send me a text message to rush back downstairs. And where are we going?"

"To the riverfront to catch a helicopter that will take us to Atlantic City."

"Is this a joke? I'm suppose to be meeting the people from Rapid Dough in twenty minutes. Remember I.B., you were the one who got me on the show."

"The show's executive producer, Hi Greyson, has been fully cooperative in our request for help with your background story, and he will make the necessary adjustments to cover your absence should we need to maintain that story."

"Good to know. I actually met 'Hi' last year at a party in Los Angeles. His daughter is my brother's girlfriend."

I.B. tsks. "I know that, Joan. There is very little about you and your family that I do not know. I am even aware that your brother Kevin and Barbara Greyson are expecting a child."

Joan does her best to hide her annoyance at the constant intrusion of her 'boss' into her life and that of her family's. She wonders if I.B. also knows that the baby Barbara is carrying almost cost Kevin and his girlfriend's relationship when she was contemplating an abortion. It had been touch and go, but Barbara finally agreed to go through with the pregnancy despite her misgivings because she feared an abortion would cost her Kevin's love. Joan decides she definitely won't mention this to I.B. as he is already too close to her family's many secrets. This relationship with Homeland Security has proven useful in her role as an instrument of God, but increasingly Joan has begun to regret the bargain she made to serve Director Dunn.

"You didn't say why we are going to Atlantic City."

"A sudden change of plans. Did you read the file I sent you?"

"On Ali Ravi, the Deputy Minister of Censorship for Iran? Yeah, I read it. He's coming into New York Friday for a U.N. conference on Muslim objections to Western cultural influences like music, TV shows and movies. But really he is a foreign spy who is carrying a list of terrorist sleeper cells and their intended targets. Your 'bright' idea is that I get that list from him by…seduction." Joan says with a blush. "I'm still not on board with that idea."

I.B. ignores Joan's protest. "This is Ravi's first trip out of Iran in years. He made a stopover in London and we learned something new about the man – he's a gambling fanatic. He left London two days early because of a scandal at a private gambling club over an unproven charge of cheating at cards. Ravi arrived in New York this morning, and after checking in with the Iranian mission to the U.N., he left immediately for Atlantic City. We have a report that he is entering a private, high stakes poker game this evening."

Joan nods. "And away from the tight security in New York, he will be easier to approach - especialy in a place like a casino. But, wouldn't he have left the list behind at the Iranian mission?"

"Our inside source tells us Ravi carries the list with him at all times - that he is obsessive about it never being out of his touch. Joan, this is a golden opportunity. We will arrange an 'accidental' meeting, and all you have to do..."

"Is drag him into my bed - make him so enamored of me he will be willing to betray his country rather than give up having sex with me." Joan says and then shudders. Joan wonders what are the limits of her sexual charisma ability? Will she really have to have sex with this guy to get him to commit treason? And even if she doesn't have to go that far, every time she uses this ability normally reserved for the other side, it causes her ever greater painful damage to her soul.

I.B. frowns in a rare moment of concern. "Joan...I know I am asking a lot of you, but getting this list could literally save thousands of lives. Still, if this is too hard...I won't hold it against you if you say no."

Joan, deep in her own moment of misery and doubt, is surprised by I.B.'s offer. She knows that to him completing the mission is almost everything, and it is tempered only by his concern for the people who take the risks for the agency.

"So...I could just go back and be on the game show like I told everyone?"

"If that's what you want."

Joan sighs, regretting her rejection of a power God offered her - the ability to see the ripples of her decisions. She knows I.B. is using reverse psychology, but also knows he will follow through on his promise. Thousands of lives...

"Get me into that poker game and we will see what happens."

"There's a million dollar buy-in to that game!"

Joan smiles.

X X X X X

Natalie Gerling is an ambitious, 26 year old woman who is currently serving as a contestant coordinator for Rapid Dough, but she plans to go higher - much higher. However, at this moment, Natalie's career is the last thing on her mind. She is escorting one of the contestants for tomorrow's show, and he is drop dead gorgeous. It is strictly against the rules to fraternize with the contestants, but Natalie is already planning how she will go about seducing this young man, Dylan Hunter. They enter a small reception room that has been set up for a meet and greet with a lunch buffet. A camera crew discreetly films everything. Natalie notices that several of the production company's bigwigs are in a corner holding a whispered conference with the show's creator and executive producer, Hi Greyson.

Dylan sees Hi and normally he would first go to greet his sister's father, but another person catches his eye and he smiles hugely. He and Karen Casper rush into each other's arms and share a long, tender kiss...

"Karen, it is so good to see you again. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to call you since...ya know."

Karen smiles, remembering the one night of passsion she and Dylan shared back in late December. "Oh, I know what you mean. I realize it was my idea that we limit ourselves to just that one night, but it was a struggle for me not to see you once more."

They are about to share another kiss when Natalie Gerling hastily steps between them... "If I may have everyone's attention, I would like to introduce our last arrival, Dylan Hunter. Dylan is a pre-med student at U.C.L.A. Dylan, you are seated over here, next to me." (As Dylan and Karen take their respective seats, Natalie hopes her jealousy isn't showing.) "Dylan, allow me to introduce your fellow contestants for the college edition of Rapid Dough. Obviously you already know Karen Casper, a fellow U.C.L.A. student who is studying accounting. Next we have Walter Hollis from Harvard..."

"You seem a little young to be in this group, Walter." Dylan remarks as he smiles at the short, skinny teenager seated across from him.

Walter responds, "I just turned 17, and I am a senior who is taking three majors at the same time."

The last contestant speaks, "And I guess I'm the oldest one of the group at 24. I'm Hester Rodney, an art major from the University of Hawaii."

"Nice to meet you, Hester." Dylan says as he openly stares at the unusual woman to his right. Hester Rodney is nearly as tall as he is, dressed all in black, and...she is an albino.

At that moment Hi Greyson, followed by his posse of flunkies, approaches the group. He goes at once to Dylan and shakes his hand...

"Good to see you again, Dylan."

"You too, Hi."

Walter calls out, "What's this? What's this? One of the contestants is friends with the executive producer?"

Hi Greyson, known for his charm on the Hollywood social scene, smiles broadly at the group. "Far more than friends, Mr. Hollis. I have known Dylan Hunter for most of his life, and in full disclosure, I admit he is the half brother of my daughter. However, he and I are not related, and technically no rules are being broken by his appearance on the show."

"I protest!" Walter shouts. "First one of the contestants is a no-show, and now obvious favortism!"

The smile still present, Hi turns to Walter and stares. Hi Greyson is a man use to dealing with demanding studio executives, panicking movie producers and emotional actors. Beneath the jovial exterior there is a will of iron. "You have every right to be upset, Mr. Hollis. These are unusual circumstances, but then that's a major part of the show - the ability to adapt to the unexpected. If this is more than you can handle, you may withdraw. We have an alternate standing by who would be glad to take your place."

"Th-that's unfair!"

"It is completely fair, Mr. Hollis. However, after your graduation, you may have a spot on one of our second season shows - assuming we have one. Ratings are good at the moment, but you never know. The networks are notoriously fickle."

Walter glares with hostility but quickly realizes he can't get his way. "I'll stay, because it doesn't matter how you stack the deck. I'm smarter than all of these others combined. Even if they all team up against me, I'll still win."

Hi chuckles. "I'm so glad you decided to stay, Mr. Hollis. We only have the one alternate picked out, and we may need her if our last contestant remains indisposed."

Hester asks, "Who is the missing contestant?"

"She is a 20 year old pre-law major who has unfortunately come down with one of those 24 hour stomach viruses. I am assured she will be able to join us tomorrow, but in the meantime she needs her peace and quiet to recover." (Hi turns toward Dylan and smiles.) "The name of our missing contestant is...Joan Girardi."

To Hi's surprise, it is Karen who reacts first... "Snow White?"

X X X X X

The helicopter ride from New York to Atlantic City was brief, but it was all the time I.B. needed to get Joan into the private poker game and to arrange her funding. Upon arrival, I.B., Agent Brown and Joan were rushed up to an ultra luxurious hotel suite so large, the entire square footage of the Girardi house could fit inside with room to spare. Their host turns out to be a quite handsome thirtysomething C.E.O. named Tyler Christian. Joan is easily able to read that this man, despite his elevated status of wealth and power, retains his middle class roots and values.

I.B. makes the introductions. "Joan, this is Mr. Tyler Christian who has been persuaded to allow you to take his place at tonight's poker game. You are to act as his substitute in the game, which is allowed under the rules."

Joan and Tyler shake hands in a casual, friendly way but Joan can feel a definite hormonal spark between them. By the smile on his face and the twinkle in Tyler's eyes, Joan knows the feeling is mutual.

"Um...persuaded?" Joan asks with a quick glance at I.B.

Tyler nods. "Director Dunn is very good at...persuasion. My electronics firm does a lot of business with the government, and it was pointed out that it would be my 'patriotic duty' to cooperate."

I.B. adds, "Mr. Christian is also providing your buy-in to the game."

Tyler opens a briefcase and shows Joan the contents. "One million dollars cash, of my own money. Hopefully I'll be getting some of this back. You are an experienced card player?"

"I played in a few penny ante games in high school."

Tyler does his best to hide his groan. "I can afford to lose the money - I wouldn't be playing otherwise, but that doesn't mean I want to throw it away. Director Dunn..."

"The federal government will cover your loses, Mr. Christian." I.B. says through gritted teeth.

Joan remarks, "Gee guys, thanks for the vote of confidence. Just for fun, what happens if I win big?"

Tyler smiles at Joan and replies, "I assume any winnings would be mine to keep?" (I.B. nods.) "And a five percent commission would be acceptable to my substitute?"

Joan nods. "Cha-ching! So how does this little poker game of yours work - winner takes all?"

Tyler shakes his head. "When we began ten years ago, that's how we did it. It sometimes took days to finish. It's ironic - the richer we get, the less time we have to play. Our annual game has been reduced to a strict six hour time limit. At midnight when the timer goes off, all play stops."

Joan asks, "How did a man like Ali Ravi get into an annual private game like this?"

"Like you, he's a substitute. Unlike you, he paid Billy Norris half a million to take his place in the game. Billy is notoriously our worse player and is usually busted before the night is half over. This is the first year he will be leaving with a smile on his face."

Agent Brown asks, "Mr. Christian, do the other members of your poker game also have government contracts?"

Joan smiles. Agent Brown may be the size of a small mountain, but Director Dunn wouldn't keep next to him a man who wasn't sharp.

Tyler replies, "The men in this game run large businesses with many different divisions. I'd be truly surprised if all of us didn't have such contracts - mostly with the defense department."

Instantly I.B. is on the phone ordering in-depth background checks on all of tonight's players. Suddenly Ali Ravi's interest in this game has gone beyond his gambling habit...

X X X X X

Back in New York the luncheon is over, and Hi Greyson is adressing the contestants...

"Alright everyone, this is you opportunity to get to know each other as a group. Soon you will be paired off in order to form secret alliances, which of course under the rules of the game, you don't have to keep. Your success goes beyond the knowledge of the trivia questions you will be asked on the show. It is your ability to know whom you can trust that will determine the eventual winner. Now I know there's a lot of money on the line, but try to have fun. After all, it is a game show."

Dylan asks, "Hi, can we expect Joan to be joining us any time soon?"

"The last doctor's report I had was that Joan will not be able to join us until tomorrow morning. To be fair to the rest of you, if she still is unable to appear by breakfast time, our chomping-at-the-bit substitute will take Joan's place. Now if you will excuse me, I have other duties to attend to."

Hi exits, carefully hiding the concern he has for all the trouble Homeland Security is causing him with their request for 'cooperation'.

As Natalie Gerling the contestant coordinator and her camera crew remain in the background, the four contestants begin sizing each other up. Most are focused on Walter Hollis, the boy genius from Harvard, and wondering if they can form an alliance with him, or if they should combine against him. The problem being, no alliance can be relied on if you can't trust your secret partner for help during the game and for a combined score at the end.

Karen clears her throat and speaks. "Well, I'll break the ice. I'm on this show to make a lot of money because quite frankly, I need it. My family's finances have hit rock bottom, and without a major influx of cash, I won't be able to finish college."

Walter sneers. "How touching. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to throw the game right now."

Dylan reacts, "We don't need your sarcasm."

"Did you really fall for that sob story?"

"I happen to know what Karen says is true. She holds down two part time jobs while going to school and helping to take care of her father."

Walter snorts derisively. "Of course you would back up her story. Not only are the two of you from the same university, but you are obviously lovers. We can see the two of you are already allied and we can't trust a word you say."

Hester Rodney says, "That's a little harsh, Walter. I have no trouble believing Karen's claim to poverty. Going to school in a place as expensive as Hawaii, my own finances could certainly use a boost."

Walter rolls his eyes. "Another 'oh poor is me' claim? Am I suppose to be moved by this? Who couldn't use the potential wealth Rapid Dough offers? My parents may be physicians, but Harvard isn't cheap - especially when you are taking triple majors. Personally, I look forward to relieving Mom and Dad of the costs of post graduate studies. Anyone here who says he doesn't want and need the money is either a liar or a fool."

Dylan, whose share of his family's fortune has made him a millionaire, remarks... "Actually, I intend to donate my winnings to charity."

The other three stare at Dylan.

X X X X X

"How do I look?" Joan ask as she exits one of the bedrooms wearing a modest floor length black dress with sheer black scarves covering her hair and lower face.

I.B. shakes his head. "This is your idea of a seductive outfit?"

"This is my idea of the way to lessen Ali Ravi's negative reaction to western women. If I go in showing cleavage and with a skirt slit half way up to my ass, Ravi won't allow himself eye contact with me. This way, I may intrigue him."

Tyler Christian smiles and nods his approval. "I think you have something there, Joan. Like this, you are mysterious and alluring. That outfit...stimulates the male imagination."

Joan smiles back, acknowledging Tyler's interest in her. They had a private lunch earlier, and Tyler has spent most of the day openly flirting with Joan. He has made it clear, without being crude, what he is interested in. Joan has to admit, she is intrigued. Although a dozen years older than her, Tyler is good looking and Joan finds the young billionaire's confidence sexy. If it weren't for this mission...

I.B. says, "Final briefing. We have arranged with the casino's security office to substitue two of my men for the guards who will be on the door. Also, each player is permitted one armed bodyguard in the room. Agent Brown will have your back."

"I can't think of anyone I'd trust more than Melvin."

"Thank you, Miss Girardi."

I.B. continues, "I will be monitoring the game from the closed circuit camera we have in the card room, but once the game is over, we have no cameras in Ravi's hotel suite. The casino balked at violating his diplomatic immunity. When you are alone with him, you are on your own."

Joan gulps, trying to settle her nervous stomach. "That's hours away, and who knows what may happen between now and then. Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Tyler Christian picks up the briefcase full of cash and hands it to Joan, along with a surprising but not resented kiss on the lips. "For luck."

Joan blushes and nods. She exits the suite, followed closely by Agent Brown. It is only a short walk down the hall to the hotel room that has been set aside for tonight's game. The two uniformed guards on the door immediately allow them to enter. Joan sees she is the last player to arrive, and the six men waiting for her size her up just as their bodyguards assess Agent Brown. All are impressed by Brown, and none are impressed by Joan. She sets the briefcase on a table with six other open cases. Joan opens the case and steps back, taking in the sight of seven million dollars in cash. She understands why each player has a personal bodyguard present. Even amongst wealthy, friendly competitors, that is a lot of money.

Joan looks about the room and sees the casino has provided a card dealer and a bartender. Ali Ravi is at the bar getting a cup of hot tea. He is about forty, very fit and is wearing an expensive suit. Hovering nearby is his bodyguard, a bearded man in his twenties and Joan briefly considers a seduction of the guard to be an easier task than tricking his master into cooperation. The guard could just as easily steal the list for them - if he knows where it is. Joan again feels her nervousness and wonders if she can really go through with I.B.'s plan.

"May I get you a drink, Miss?" the bartender asks.

Joan automatically reads the man and hesitates, not liking what she perceives. "Hot tea."

"Nothing stronger?"

Joan shakes her head, even though she wouldn't mind a strong drink to help settle her nerves. Best to keep alert. Joan takes the spot at the table reserved for Tyler Christian and waits for the play to begin. At the moment she is just letting the flow of spiritual information about her fellow players wash over her. Later, she will focus on Ali Ravi to see what makes him tick. Ravi is at that moment whispering to his bodyguard...

"Mr. Ravi expresses his objection to there being a woman in the game."

The oldest player at the table, an oil tycoon named Bixby, laughs. "Well, ain't that too bad. I find it a refreshing change. Besides, this little lady is here under the same rule that got your boss into the game."

There is a pause while the bodyguard translates and waits for his master's response...

"Mr. Ravi says only a whore would play cards with men for money. He also objects to the woman's appearance. Her outift mocks the ways of our people."

The other men at the table bristle at these remarks, but Joan responds, "I dressed this way because I knew Mr. Ravi would be present and I didn't want to offend. However, if Mr. Ravi prefers, I can shed various layers of my garments. I happen to be wearing some very sexy underwear."

The other men at the table laugh and hoot their approval of Joan's bold response, but Ravi glares at Joan. Clearly he speaks more English than he pretends. Joan reads what Ravi is currently fixated on - what he would like to do to such an impertinent woman. It is a brutal and graphic sexual image that causes Joan to shudder in dismay. No way is she going to try to use sexual charisma on this sadist.

X X X X X

Dylan Hunter sits alone in a small room that is set up for the personal meetings between the players. There is a two way mirror on the wall, and behind that a camera records everything for the show. Dylan wonders about this assignment from God. Is it just a training exercise to help hone his skills and maybe help a dear friend win needed money, or is there something else going on? Since learning that Joan is also scheduled to be on the show, Dylan has been able to think of little else. After Joan rejected his proposal last year and her subsequent engagement to Jimmy Tubbs, their frequency of contact reduced down close to zero - just text messages at birthdays and Christmas. The thought of seeing the woman he has never stopped loving has made it difficult for him to focus on the methods taught to him by his tutor-angel. Dylan is at the most basic level of reading people - he is to open himself to one word only from his spiritual perceptions. More than that and his undisciplined mind will interfere with what he is getting. That is if he gets anything at all. So far, in previous practice sessions, Dylan has been unsuccessful with this technique.

Contestant Coordinator, Natalie Gerling, escorts Karen Casper into the room. It is all Natalie can manage not to sigh with pleasure at the sight of Dylan, and her desire for him soars. It has been a frustrating day learning that the young man she wishes to seduce has not one but two ex girlfriends on the show. Natalie doesn't care - she will find a way to achieve what she wants no matter what...

"As the two of you know each other so well, I expect this meeting will not take long. Please remember, even though the camera is not visible, everything is being recorded and can be used on the show."

Natalie exits and Dylan and Karen automatically embrace. Karen tries to kiss Dylan, but he pulls back.

"Dylan, is there a problem?"

Dylan leads her to a chair, sits opposite her and takes Karen's hand. "Karen, in December when you told me of the brief time you were at Arcadia High, you said a friend helped you to register against the rules. You called her by a nickname...?"

"Snow White."

"How I wish you had told me your friend's true name."

"Joan Girardi...you know her?"

"I'm in love with Joan."

"What? You told me before we hooked up that you weren't involved with anyone."

"I was truthful in the physical sense. I said it had been a long time since I was with anyone, but...I didn't go into detail about what was in my heart. Senior year of high school, I fell in love with Joan the first moment I met her, and my feelings have never changed."

"How does Joan feel about you?"

"At one time we were very much in love, but circumstances worked against us. About two years ago we broke up bitterly, but it didn't take me long to realize what a terrible mistake I had made. Eventually we reconciled to the point of having...a loving friendship, but we have never been a couple since that time in school. That is still how things remain with us - me loving her deeply and Joan loving me, but not intensely."

"Oh Dylan, I am so sorry. This must be terribly painful for you, and now I understand your regrets about us. I also wish I had known the truth. I only knew Joan for a short time, but she was a dear friend and I never would want to hurt her. I suppose this means you will be teaming up with Joan for the game?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to, but Joan is hard to predict. Perhaps the three of us could form a team? It's going to take a lot to stop that Walter kid, and the show allows teams of up to three people."

"I'm not opposed to the idea, but wouldn't that be a little weird - the three of us together? I mean it would be different if Joan was to never learn about our brief relationship, but under the circumstances..." (Karen nods toward the mirror.) "that seems impossible."

Dylan sighs. "I know it's wrong to lie, but if if were possible, this is one thing I would keep from Joan - to spare her feelings."

"And to keep from interferring with the reconciliation you must be hoping for?"

"Yes, I want her back, and...we will tell her the truth. As I said, Joan is hard to predict."

"In that case, shall we agree that if Joan doesn't object, we become a team of three that will beat that annoying little snot, Walter Hollis?"

"Agreed." Dylan says with a smile, but then rather guiltily reminds himself that he is suppose to try to 'read' Karen. Dylan follows his training and opens his spirit to receive just one word. To his surprise, he clearly receives that word...

Deception.

X X X X X

After a couple of hours into the poker game, a brief break is called. The piles of chips on the table tell the story - only Ravi's and Joan's chips have multiplied. All others are losing at a surprisingly quick rate. Joan stands, stretches and returns to the bar, acompanied by Agent Brown. Ravi gets another cup of tea, as does Joan. As Brown gets a drink for himself, Joan sighs wearily...

"This is boring." Joan whispers.

"But you're winning." Brown whispers back.

"Still boring."

"At least Mr. Christian will be pleased. That is if he didn't want you to lose."

"Why would Tyler want me to lose? A million bucks is a lot of money, even to a rich guy like him."

Brown smiles knowingly. "He might think that if you lost his stake, you would feel so guilty..."

"That to make it up to him I would jump his bones in compensation?" Joan chuckles. "I know it's obvious he's interested in me, flattering by the way, but surely his 'interest' wouldn't extend to the level of losing a million dollars?"

"Don't underestimate yourself, Miss Girardi."

"Why Melvin, is that a compliment? Oh, don't drink that lemonade."

"Why?"

"The bartender is working for Ravi. All of the liquor bottles had their seals opened after we arrived, so I figure the ice cubes have been drugged."

"You're sure? Oh...of course you are." Agent Brown says as he sets down his drink untouched.

"I don't figure it's anything too heavy duty. Probably something that releases inhibitions, which would explain why the others are betting heavily on really crappy hands."

"That explains why you've only been drinking hot tea like Ravi, and why you are also winning. But eventually it will come down to you and the Iranian. Can you beat him?"

"Oh yeah. I've been watching, and he has more tells than a Swiss phone book."

At that moment the card dealer calls out, "Miss Girardi, we are ready to begin again."

In a thick accent Ravi adds, "Women...always with the gab-gab-gab."

X X X X X

Walter Hollis stares up at Dylan Hunter, hating that his opponet is so tall, handsome and self-assured. Walter feels a moment of jealousy before reminding himself that this 'prettty boy' is a mental midget compared to him. But, Walter has calculated the odds of his winning solo, and they are insufficent for him to feel comfortable.

"I don't like you." Walter blurts out.

"Thank you for your honesty. I also doubt, were I to get to know you better, that I woluld be in any way fond of you."

Walter nods. "Good - no pretences. I am the most likely winner of this contest, but I recognize there are some gaps in my realm of knowledge, especially in the areas of sports and pop culture. It is remotely possible that such an ill-timed question could cost me the victory that is rightfully mine."

Dylan tries to hide how appalled he is by Walter's arrogance. "So you are proposing a team-up based on your assumption that I am well versed in those topics? I suppose I do know a lot about sports, and scripture by the way, but my knowledge of pop culture is a little weak. Besides, I don't think I would want to team with you as I don't think I could trust you."

"You doubt my honesty?"

"I don't know you well enough to judge your core honesty, but I can see that you are very intelligent - so much so that all other considerations pale in comparison. Your trustworthiness is under too much influence from your constant calculations of how best to win."

Walter chuckles. "Perhaps you are not as stupid as you look."

Although he feels it is a waste of time, Dylan does his best to take a read on Walter's soul. He expects to receive something obvious like 'smug', but to his surprise he clearly gets 'fear'. Even more surprising is a mental flash on an image of a much younger Walter nervously handing his parents a report card that has all "A's" except for one "B". Walter clearly fears disappointing his parents with this minor blemish on his record.

This is a new experience for Dylan and he wonders if this is just a piece of fanciful imagination on his part, or a true spiritual revealation. Either way, Dylan regrets judging Walter so harshly and for not considering how this arrogant young man got to be the way he is.

X X X X X

"I'll call with my last fifty thousand." John Bixby the oil tycoon says, sliding over the last of his chips. "Two pair, Kings and Fives."

Ali Ravi smiles and tosses out his cards. "Three Aces, I win."

"Dadburnit, worse night of poker I've ever had!" Bixby says as he swallows the last of his scotch on the rocks."I'm done for the night. You two newcomers get to split the money between you."

Bixby stands, sways and staggers toward the door - helped by his bodyguard. Only Ravi and Joan remain at the table.

Joan remarks, "That didn't take long. Just over four hours to clean out five experienced poker players. It seems fate is smiling on us tea drinkers."

The Iranian bodyguard whispers a quick translation into his master's ear and waits for the lengthy response. The guard speaks...

"Mr. Ravi says it is immodest for a women to ever appear arrogant - especially when it is so undeserved."

"Undeserved? As I count the chips, it looks like I have four million to the male chauvinist's three."

"Mr. Ravi also said that like all women, you are erratic in everything you do. Your odd method of play baffled the drunken American men, but he is a far better player than them. Your dumb luck can not prevail against his skill."

"We have an old saying: 'Better lucky than good'. I happen to be both."

Ravi says, "Then...raise stakes? Double?"

"If you want to lose faster, I have no objection. There's no reason to take up the full six hours in beating such an unchallenging opponet."

Ravi doesn't wait for the translation before growling his response... "Bitch."

X X X X X

Dylan taps once on the door and enters the small interview room with the large wall mirror. The day has been long, he is tired and for some reason Dylan has been regretting this meeting with Hester Rodney. Something about the tall albino woman puts him on edge...

"Hello Dylan, are you as exhausted as me?"

"Yes, it has been an tiring day with all of these meetings and the briefings on the rules of the show, with more to follow tomorrow. Uh Hester, before we begin, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For staring at you like some yokel when we were introduced. I'm sorry, it was rude of me."

Hester chuckles. "Oh that. Don't worry about it. Most of the time it doesn't bother me. Albinos are rare, and I don't exactly try to tone it down."

"I did take notice of all of the black clothes, fingernail polish, lipstick and contact lenses."

"Part of my teenaged Goth past, except for the contact lenses. I've found that the albino eyes thing is what freaks people out the most, so I've recently started wearing the colored lenses. And as for your staring, I will forgive you if you will also forgive me for staring back. I think you are a stunningly beautiful man, Dylan Hunter and I like your name - it is strong, like you. I have to admit, when I first saw you, I had a fantasy about what it would be like if you were my lover..."

Hester reaches out and touches Dylan's hand. Suddenly, unbidden, Dylan finds himself in an intense sexual fantasy. He and Hester are naked and in her bedroom in Hawaii. Tall, pale, small-breasted and rather bony, Hester is not his type, but nevertheless, Dylan finds himself aroused beyond all measure. The come together rapidly, eagerly in an animialistic lust...

Dylan gasps and pulls away from Hester's touch. Instantly the fantasy disappears only to be replaced with a sense of shame and confusion. What the hell happened? Like all young men Dylan has the occasional sexual thought, but he has disciplined his mind for years to prevent such full blown fantasies. He stares at Hester feeling guilt and...a little fear.

Hester frowns in disappointment and then sighs heavily. "You are very strong-willed Dylan Hunter, and...you have a unique connection to the universe. I apologize if I have offended you with my honest expression of...interest."

Dylan wipes a bead of sweat from his brow and tries to calm down. "No problem...Hester Rodney, whose name is as unusual as she is."

"Rodney? It is not all that unusual, although when my ancestors first came to this country the name ended with a double 'E' instead of a 'Y'. I believe in Europe, there was only a single 'E'."

"I actually meant 'Hester'. You are the first one I have ever met."

"Well, don't judge all Hesters by me. Shall we get down to business? I reject the idea of the two of us being partnered...in the game. I plan to try to get Walter to team with me. It seems my best chance of winning."

Dylan nods. "I can understand that, but I don't know how deeply you can trust Walter. If he calculates it is to his advantage to betray you, I have no doubt he will do so."

Hester smiles. "He might try, but he is not as...incorruptible as you. And Dylan, to balance the accounts, I warn you not to put much faith in the promises of Karen Casper."

"I trust Karen. She and I...uh, have our own special connection."

"Don't let sex confuse logic. Of all of us here, Karen has the greatest self-excusing reason for doing whatever must be done. I dare say she has already promised our genius virgin all sorts of post-victory sexual favors, with just a taste of what is to come."

"She...wouldn't do that. Besides, Walter is a minor."

"The age of consent in New York is seventeen, and Walter would not be the first young man to find that not all of the promises women make are fulfilled."

Dylan hates the fact that the seed of doubt Hester is planting is taking root with him. No doubt it is part of her game strategy, but combined with what he read from Karen earlier...how much can he trust his former lover? Reluctantly, Dylan tries to take a read on Hester's soul. He quickly gets a very clear word, but it is as confusing as the woman herself. 'Grey'.

X X X X X

The ticking clock on the poker table is nearing the end of the time permitted for play. Ravi, in accordance with his boast, has proven a tougher opponet than Joan expected. Luck has definitely sawyed to his side. Nevertheless, with her unique abilities, Joan has been slowly reducing the pile of chips in front of her competitor.

Joan says, "It looks like we have time for just one more hand. I have five million and you have two, so I will clearly be the winner for the night. But...there is a way you could win it all, Mr. Ravi."

"How so?"

"First, we need privacy. The dealer and bartender may leave with our thanks."

The two casino employees hesitate, but when Ravi nods his agreement, they depart.

"What bet?" Ravi asks.

"High card draw. My five million against your two, plus that rather gaudy ring on your hand."

"My ring? It is not...valuable."

"Isn't it? Then why hesitate to add it to the pot if I'm willing to put a three million dollar value on it?"

Ravi plays with the ring for a few moments, seemingly reluctant. Then he slides it off of his finger and adds it to his pile of chips. The bodyguard urgently whispers something in his master's ear, but Ravi harshly rebukes the man and he quickly steps back.

"I am in."

Joan spreads out the deck of cards and offers Ravi first pick. He chooses a card and holds it up with a smile.

Joan comments, "Jack of Clubs? How appropriate. The Jack is also called a Knave, and clubs is perfect for a man who likes to beat women."

Ravi growls, "Choose, you filthy whore."

Joan casually picks a card and holds it up to Ravi without bothering to look at it. His expression tells her she has won. It is the Queen of Hearts. The timer on the clock dings.

"There's the bell and that's all she wrote. I'd like to say it was a pleasure, but six hours with you has made me nauseated. By the way, you can have this back." Joan says as she tosses the ring to Ravi.

"You don't want the ring?" Ravi asks, his English and accent suddenly a lot better.

"I just wanted to be sure you walked away a loser. We never wanted the ring. Did you really think we had fallen for your little con job?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never had us fooled. We know that your bodyguard is a triple agent - working for you but supposedly our spy while he was really slipping us the information you wanted us to know. Did you think we were that stupid? You wanted us to steal that ring and foster an international incident by violating your diplomatic immunity, and this trip to the casino was meant to provide that opportunity. But, if we succeeded, the microdot concealed in the ring has...nine false names of 'sleeper agents' who are actually innocent. You would settle for the propaganda of the American government hounding honest Muslim citizens."

Ravi stands quickly, his body tense and his anger obvious. Joan stands as well and smiles...

"Oh please, I beg you, give me an excuse."

Ravi picks up the ring and exits, shouting angrily at his guard who cowers with fear.

Joan chuckles, "I'm thinking both of their careers are about to take a sharply downward turn."

Agent Brown, listening to his earpiece, says, "The Director wishes to speak with you, Miss Girardi."

"I figured. What about all of this money?"

"Our people and the casino's security staff will make sure it is removed to the hotel's vault."

Joan follows Brown back to Tyler Christian's suite, and as soon as they enter, Tyler sweeps Joan up into his arms...

"Joan, you were amazing! You wiped him out! A six million dollar night!"

As Tyler lowers her to the ground, Joan asks, "You saw it all?"

"On the monitor, but Mr. Dunn hogged the earbuds, so I didn't get to hear what was said. You, lovely lady, have nerves of steel."

Joan smiles, reading Tyler's excitement and even greater attraction to her. Considering her recent miserable dating history, she finds this a pleasant ego boost. He really is quite handsome...

"Joan!"

Joan turns, realizing I.B. has been talking to her and she missed it. "Sorry I.B., you were saying?"

"You didn't follow the plan."

"The plan sucked. Besides, are you really disappointed with these results?"

I.B. gives the briefest of small smiles. "No, that is if you are certain about what you said?"

"I.B., I may kid around a lot, and I might dislike you about ninety percent of the time, but I take the job seriously."

"Why didn't you keep the ring?"

"Because I know how you think. You wouldn't have been able to resist probing into those people's lives and that would have given Ravi at least a partial victory. By the way, that guy is super creepy. Don't ever ask me to do something like that again."

I.B. gives a noncommital shrug. "Time to get you back to New York."

Tyler says, "At this hour? Joan, you must be exhausted, not to mention hungry. I've had a late supper sent up, and you are welcome to use one of the guest rooms. I can make certain you get back to New York in time for your meeting tomorrow morning."

Joan hesitates, knowing what Tyler has in mind. She can easily read he is a nice guy, and that he is looking for something casual - which is not to say that he isn't genuinely interested in her. Joan isn't sure, but she does know she has given up on the idea of any real relationships in her immediate future. Maybe...after all, he is the kind of guy who can take 'no' for an answer. If she decides to say no...

"Well Joan?" I.B. asks.

"I'm off the clock. Be sure to watch me on the show tomorrow."

Dunn, with Agent Brown in tow, exits without another word. Tyler smiles at Joan.

"I have champagne."

Joan smiles back. "One glass only..."

X X X X X

Dylan Hunter stares out at the lights of the city unwilling to try to sleep again. Twice he has dozed off and each time he immediately began dreaming about Hester Rodney - the same vivid sexual fantasy as before. Both times Dylan forced himself to awaken from the dreams only to find himself sweating profusely and...aroused. The first time he awoke he felt an incredibly strong but utterly insane urge to rush to Hester's room, knock on the door and then... The second time was worse. Dylan didn't wake up until he was opening his own door to go to Hester...

Dylan paces, wondering what unnatural thing is occuring. Without any natural reason for such an intense attraction Dylan would suspect a lust demon, but even at his level he can tell there is no demonic force at work. This is something diffferent, something he has yet to be trained how to handle, but that knowledge does not end the maddening distraction. He should be focused on his impending reunion with Joan, or even on tomorrow night's game show, but every few minutes the disturbing image of a tall, pale, naked body flashes in his mind. Instinctively Dylan knows the solution to his problem - sex. If he went to Hester's room, did the deed and got this out of his system, he would be free. But Dylan's soul rebels against this idea of surrendering to the strangely alluring Hester Rodney.

Of course if sex is the answer...Karen's room is also just down the hall. Would his 'special friend' be open to a renewal of their intimate relationship? Normally Dylan would be repulsed by a plan for a casual booty call, but he is desperate. How would Karen react? Certainly their previous time together was wonderful, but what if Karen saw this as an attempted game strategy on Dylan's part? Even worse, what if he went to Karen's room and found Walter Hollis in her bed?

A knock on Dylan's door. Nervously he answers...

"Miss Gerling?" Dylan says, surprised to see Rapid Dough's contestant coordinator.

"Dylan, please call me Natalie. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but there was something I wanted to discuss in private. May I come in?"

"Certainly. I was up anyway." Dylan says, grateful for any distraction.

Natalie enters and as Dylan closes the door he notices for the first time what an attractive woman she is: medium height, slender, curvy, with red hair and green eyes and a cute pattern of freckles. Natalie is wearing a little black dress and Dylan catches a whiff of an expensive perfume.

"Are you working this late?"

"Oh no, the show's staff went home hours ago. I was downstairs having a nightcap and thinking about the events of the day when I decided I couldn't take the mystery any longer. There's something very odd about this week's show."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about your friend Joan. These meetings the day prior to airing are an integral part of the program, and always before when a contestant was too ill to participate, the substitue was immediately called in."

"But not with Joan."

"No, and it has been driving me crazy as to why the change. I asked Mr. Greyson, but he refused to discuss it. The show does a lot of business with the hotel, and they bend over backwards to accomodate us. I had the night manager let me into Joan's room despite the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. She's not there. Joan has been gone all day!"

"How do you know that?"

The same night manager reviewed the security tapes for the day and they show Joan leaving by the side entrance about twenty minutes after she arrived."

Dylan shakes his head. "I don't understand. Where could she be? Why would she leave?"

"Exactly. Why would anyone walk away from a game show where they could potentially win millions? What would be more important than that? And why is Mr. Greyson covering for her? The whole thing began to obsess me and I... Look, I could lose my job for this so I'm trusting your discretion." (Dylan nods.) "We maintain offices here at the hotel, and I went to Mr. Greyson's office to snoop around. His phone records show several calls to and from a casino in Atlantic City, which I thought odd. On a hunch I called the casino, told them I was from Rapid Dough and asked if they could help me find a missing contestant. These casinos are use to dealing with celebreties and show biz companies, and they cooperated."

"Joan is there?"

"Yes. All day she has been with a V.I.P. guest who is renting one of their luxury suites. The guy's name is Tyler Christian."

"Who?"

"I googled and printed out a photo. He's one of those software/internet/computer billionaires who spring up out of nowhere. The casino confirmed your Joan is a guest in his suite tonight."

Dylan sags onto the bed staring at the picture of Tyler, and feeling his dream of a reconciliation crumbling. He crumples the photo and tosses it in the wastebasket. Dylan wipes a tear from his eye. Natalie sits beside Dylan and puts a hand on his shoulder...

"I see that I've hurt you with this news. I'm so sorry. I should have minded my own business, but I thought you had a right to know, Dylan."

Dylan sighs. "No, I appreciate your honesty, Natalie. After the day I've had, it's a refreshing change. I know I have no right to be jealous or upset. Joan and I haven't been together for a long time..."

"Hey, I get it. We all have our first loves, and they occupy a special place in our hearts. Getting over them is difficult, and it often takes years for those feelings to fade away."

Natalie begins massaging Dylan's shoulders, and he feels some of the stress easing...

"That feels good."

"I'm glad. Dylan, I know I can't fix what's wrong, but I would like the chance to spend tonight doing whatever I can to ease your pain."

Natalie leans in and kisses Dylan hard...

X X X X X

2-14-08/Thursday morning. Valentine's Day.

Shortly after dawn Dylan is in the park across the street from the Hotel Zimmer. He is doing stretching exercises before begining his morning workout. Towering above him is his tutor-angel, and Dylan has been trying to get use to dealing with a 25 foot tall jet black angel with six wings and glowing eyes. They are still adjusting to each other, but so far Dylan has found his tutor to be demanding but not harsh. As Dylan stretches, he yawns.

"Did you not get enough sleep, student?"

"No, I had a restless night - mostly due to the strange events of the day. As I was instructed, I attempted to read my fellow contestants. The results were odd." Dylan replies as he looks up at his tutor. (So far Dylan hasn't figured out a way to converse with the huge angel without it looking like he is talking to the tree tops.)

"What do you mean by 'odd'?"

"I read my friend Karen and got the word 'deception'. That has to be wrong, because Karen isn't like that. Part of this stupid game show I'm on involves being able to deceive others. Maybe she was thinking about that?"

"You do not read minds, Dylan. You read souls. All humans have a degree of deception within them. In that moment, that part of her nature was dominant."

Dylan sighs, disappointed with the answer. "With Walter Hollis I sure didn't get what I was expecting..."

"We have been over this. Do not try to anticipate because...?"

"Pre-judgement affects the accuracy of the results. What I read was 'fear' and there was a brief flash from Walter's childhood that seemed to confirm that."

"An encouraging sign of progress - well ahead of schedule."

"Thanks, but I think I blew it with the last one, Hester Rodney. For some strange reason I was distracted by...lust."

"Student, discipline yourself. You weaken your connection to the spiritual when you let the physical dominate. Female beauty..."

"But she isn't beautiful. I don't find her the least bit attractive, but I couldn't get her out of my mind and I don't know why! Even the word I got makes no sense: 'Grey'."

"Grey? You are sure?"

"Yes, I got it very strongly. Is it significant?"

The tutor-angel frowns, he is good at that. Out of the corner of his eye Dylan sees a limousine stopping in front of the hotel - not an unusual occurence, but it is Doorman God who steps forward to open the limo's door. Dylan barely hears his tutor's response...

"Most humans live a life that is a mix of the light and the dark. Some consistently choose to live in one or the other. But, there are a handful who live in 'the grey'. It is a narrow place that requires a precarious life of balancing between the spiritual energy of the light and dark sides."

"Why would they..."

Dylan pauses as a man exits the limo - a man he recognizes from his photo. Tyler Christian.

"These grey peole are able to tap into the spiritual energy of both sides in order to manipulate the physical world. Your Hester Rodney would be such a person."

Joan exits the limo and Dylan's heart automatically leaps for joy at the sight of the woman he loves. That joy dies when Tyler and Joan share an embrace...

"In other words, Hester Rodney is a witch."

To Be Continued. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

VALENTINE TWO

2-14-08/early morning, Hotel Zimmer.

Joan Girardi and Tyler Christian are sharing a hug that lingers, but reluctantly they know they have to part. They step back just a short distance and share a smile of affection. Joan reaches up and brushes back a lock of Tyler's sandy brown hair…

"Thanks for the ride back to New York."

"My pleasure. The more time I can spend in your company, the better I like it."

Joan smiles. "Besides, you said you had a business meeting in the city this morning."

"And I have to fly out right after that. If I didn't have to get back home right away…"

"But you do, and I have this stupid game show I have to be on."

"Maybe you will win?"

"I've already won plenty this week. Thanks again for the three hundred grand you transferred to my bank account."

"It was only a five percent commission on what you won. Joan, you were amazing. Remind me to never play cards with you. The look on that Iranian guy's face when you held up the winning card…it was priceless."

"Not exactly priceless. It cost him two million. And yeah, that will be a moment I'll smile about for a long time. Don't forget, all that happened is top secret."

Tyler nods as he glances at his watch. "Yes, and I wish I could linger, but I have to go. Remember to declare that money to the I.R.S. in a quarterly filing. That big of a transfer to your bank account will already be red-flagged by them."

"Thanks for the tax tip, I'll remember."

Tyler takes Joan's hand and kisses it. "I want to see you again."

"A little impractical since I'm in Arcadia and your company headquarters are in Chicago."

"Maybe I'll find an excuse to visit Arcadia. There must be a business there I can buy."

Joan laughs. "Now that's going to an extreme to get a date. My home town is Chicago, and I have an aunt that I'm long overdue to visit. Who knows, maybe I'll show up and surprise you one day."

"There's nothing I would like more. And now…I really have to go."

Joan and Tyler share one more hug and then he quickly departs in his limo. Joan watches, waves and sighs. Doorman God, who has been lingering nearby, approaches…

"Enjoy your visit to Atlantic City, Joan?"

Joan turns and looks this deity version up and down. "Nice uniform."

"That seems to be the common opinion. An interesting man this Tyler Christian."

Joan smiles broadly. "A good guy through and through."

"Speaking of good guys, there is one watching you right now."

"Who? Where?"

"In the park across the street."

Joan turns and spots Dylan Hunter. She smiles again. "Wow, Dylan? What's he doing here?"

"Hi Greyson has a penchant for shaking things up on this game show of his. This was his idea of an amusing surprise – one of many you will be experiencing today."

"Is there an assignment in all of this?"

"Not officially, but you might want to keep on your toes considering this is a game about deception. You're not off to a good start."

"Yeah, that assignment I.B. had for me kind of botched things up. Excuse me, I have to go say 'hi' to Dylan."

Joan quickly crosses the street and heads for Dylan. She briefly wonders why he is frowning…

Dylan watches Joan approaching, and sees that Doorman God is going back into the hotel. Dylan also notes that his tutor-angel had fallen into a kow-tow position while God was present, but now he stands again. Joan rushes up and throws her arms around a stony Dylan...

"Oh-my-God, Dylan, this is amazing! What are the odds the two of us would meet like this?"

"Not all that long since Hi arranged for the two of us to be on the same show. Apparently he likes a lot of dramatic interaction between the contestants."

Joan, noticing that Dylan has made no effort to return her hug, steps back. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course Joan, now that you've finally arrived. I'm always glad to see...an old friend."

"Old friend? What's with the 'tude?"

"I'm not aware of any particular attitude."

"Are you kidding me? You're looking down your nose at me and I swear, it seems you want to put a scarlet letter on me."

"Of course not Joan, you are free to behave like a…to behave however you want."

"So you saw me talking to Tyler, and now you're judging me? Who the hell do you think you are, Dylan Hunter? You have no claims on me!"

"I never said I did, but as your 'friend', I'm surely allowed some concern about your life. I'm surprised Joan to find you so obsessed with some billionaire, you would let all other concerns slide."

"Obsessed? And how do you know Tyler is a billionaire?"

Dylan hesitates a moment before replying. "He's a well known businessman, and how else would you characterize your behavior? You abandon this amazing opportunity to be on Rapid Dough in order to shack up with a guy in Atlantic City. I'd call that obsessed."

Joan turns red from anger. "If we weren't 'friends', I'd slap your face."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"And how do you know where I've been? Are you checking up on me?"

"Uh, the people at the show were concerned by your absence and tracked you down. I…accidently overheard the details. By the way, in case you don't know, the lie Hi told is that you were in your room suffering from a stomach virus. I suppose Hi expects you to play along, just as I suspect he told this lie as a favor to a very influential man."

Joan shakes her head. "You're the one who is a liar - and a lousy one at that. Okay, I don't know what the truth is about how you found out where I was, and I don't care. My personal life is my business. What I was doing in Atlantic City is no concern of yours, got it?"

"Got it. If you want to hop into bed with a creep like that, why should I care about your skanky behavior?"

The slap is swift and without conscious thought. Joan is as amazed by her actions as she is angry at Dylan. Why should she care about his opinion? But she does care, and embarrassingly breaks into tears before running away. Dylan watches Joan hurrying from him and wants to call out for her to stop. He wants to beg her forgiveness, but pride prevents it. Dylan sighs, saddened by his foolish words – especially since he isn't mad at Joan. He is angry with himself. Why is he so jealous? And why can't he shake the fantasy of beating Tyler Christian to a bloody pulp for putting his hands on…the woman he loves.

His tutor-angel speaks. "If the melodrama is over, it is time to start your workout. Today's lecture will be on witches…"

Dylan begins his run while listening intently to the angel's timely lecture. He muses that it is a good thing only he can see and hear his tutor. Imagine how freaked out Joan would be if she saw him with a 25 foot tall angel.

X X X X X

Joan's first stop was at the production offices for Rapid Dough where she checked in with a relieved staff. Joan met the contestant coordinator Natalie Gerling and apologized for being 'under the weather'. Natalie was all professional smiles and politeness, but Joan picked up a definite attitude from the show's staffer. Natalie did a quick briefing on Joan's busy schedule for the day, including some hasty meetings with the other contestants right after breakfast.

Joan goes to her room to change, and as soon as she enters she stops and gasps. Red roses – hundreds of them. Joan finds a card on the closest of the bouquets. It is a silly child's Valentine card and Joan reads the inscription: 'I think you're swell, I think you're fine./Will you be my Valentine?' Joan giggles at the verse and reads with affection that it is signed: 'XOXO, Tyler'. A mental 'Aww' crosses Joan's mind as she begins to wonder, what is she going to do with so many flowers?

A short time later Joan enters the room set aside for Rapid Dough meetings, where a breakfast buffet has been set up. After ordering a cheese and bacon omelet, Joan takes a seat and begins evaluating her fellow contestants. They are all there except for Dylan, who no doubt is still working out in the park. Joan's first reaction is that there is an unusually charged atmosphere of sexuality in the room, but that thought pales when Joan gets a good look at Hester Rodney. Joan instantly realizes the tall albino woman is a witch. The next surprise comes when the last contestant joins them from the buffet. Joan squeals with delight as she recognizes her old friend, Karen Casper.

The two young women instantly rush toward each other and share a hug.

"Casper! Oh wow, you're here too? I can't believe this."

"Hey Joan, it's so good to see you! I knew from yesterday that you were suppose to be on the show, and I've been looking forward to meeting you again. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Oh, uh thanks. One of those pesky stomach things."

Walter Hollis calls out, "Hey, what is this? The two of you are friends? Just how much is the deck going to be stacked against me?"

Natalie says, "In case you hadn't figured it out, this is our missing contestant, Joan Girardi. Joan, I wasn't aware you and Miss Casper were friends."

Joan replies, "Well, we actually only knew each other for about a week back in Arcadia…"

Karen adds, "But we formed a strong friendship for such a short time. We met jumping rope."

Natalie asks, "Jumping rope?"

Joan answers, "Double Dutch, which totally should be an Olympic sport. Casper, do you still jump?"

"I gave it up for more serious things, like college. But hey, if we can find a couple of twirlers, I'd be willing to give it a try for old time's sake."

"It's a date."

Natalie says, "I hate to rush everyone along, but due to Miss Girardi's illness yesterday, we are on a tight schedule. Right after breakfast, your meetings with Joan will begin. Now if you will excuse me, I have to inform our alternate that she will not be needed for this week's show."

As Natalie exits Karen says, "I guess I better get back to my breakfast before it gets cold. It is so good to see you again, 'Snow White'."

"You too." Joan says, but before she returns to her own breakfast, Joan steps aside for a quick, private phone call…

"Melvin Brown."

"Hey Melvin, it's Joan. If you haven't left New York yet, I was wondering if you could do me a solid..."

X X X X X

Natalie Gerling enters the small control room used by the production staff of Rapid Dough to monitor and record the interaction between the contestants before the show. In the corner an attractive woman in her early thirties is sipping coffee. Natalie automatically gives her best professional smile...

"Mrs. Delano, I am so sorry we have had to take up so much of your time, but as you can see on the monitor our missing contestant has finally shown up."

"That's alright, and I didn't mind the time involved. This has been a fascinating experience watching all of the behind-the-scenes events. It was kind of weird being privy to all of those private conversations without the others knowing I was listening."

"Well, we had to keep you up to date on what was happening in case you had to step in. At least this isn't a total waste of your time. Like all of our alternates, you are guaranteed a position on a future show."

"Thanks, and I'm actually relieved not to be appearing on this week's show."

"Why is that, Mrs. Delano?"

"For two reasons. The first is the age difference. I just turned 32, and it would have been awkward fitting in with those college kids."

"But you do qualify as a first time college student. Uh, you are a sophmore studying...?"

"Social work. I've volunteered for years, but for a professional career I have to be certified, and that requires a degree. I didn't have the opportunity when I was younger, and that's why I'm starting so late."

Natalie smiles. "And just between us, the age difference is one of the reasons we wanted you on the show. Our executive producer likes a lot of contrast between contestants. You said there was a second reason?"

"Yeah...I know one of the contestants, and it could have been an unpleasant reunion."

"Ooh, that actually would have made for an even better show. Oh well, we will be contacting you when you are to appear on Rapid Dough, Mrs. Delano."

"Thanks, but by then I will probably be back to using my maiden name. My husband and I are in the process of getting a divorce."

"I'm so sorry. What name should we use when we call?"

"Lily Waters."

X X X X X

Joan sits alone in the small interview room with the two way mirror. She knows that a film crew is monitoring all that occurs, and she is glad Agent Brown was able to rush over to the hotel with the special device she requested. As annoying as the Homeland Security relationship can be, it does have its' usefulness. The door opens and a scrawny boy of 17 enters. Joan doesn't need to be able to read people to know this kid can be catagorized: Genius Jerk.

"I'm Walter Hollis. Are you smart?"

"Smart enough to be a pre-law college student."

"Yeah, at 'Arcadia College'. Never heard of it. I am taking three majors at once at Harvard. Why should I consider having you teamed with me?"

"You're the obvious genius, so you tell me. Is there anything I know that you don't?"

"Unlikely, but the show custom tailors the questions for each contestant - making them deliberately outside an individual's area of expertise. What's your best subject?"

"I'm an 'A' student in Economics."

"One of my majors is in Econ. You're useless to me."

Joan grins. "Are you sure? We seem to be hitting it off so well."

Walter responds by standing and walking out. Joan shakes her head, feeling sorry for the young guy. She can read that he puts an enormous amount of pressure on himself because at an early age he became convinced his parents' love was conditional on him being extraordinarily gifted. It might be best for him if he did lose. Perhaps then Walter would learn he is loved just because he is their son.

X X X X X

Only a few minutes pass by before Karen Casper enters. They both smile affectionately as Karen sits opposite Joan.

"How freaky is this?" Karen asks.

"Really weird. It's been four years! And now we meet here. Casper, why did you disappear like that? All of these years I've wondered what happened to you."

"You remember I told you my Dad was looking for work?" (Joan nods.) "Well, an old army buddy of his was able to get him a job in Los Angeles."

"L.A.? I was there last summer. I wish I had known...but again, why did you never contact me?"

"Because your dad was a cop and your mom was a teacher. Joan, I was a minor, homeless and living in a shelter. In the eyes of the law, my Dad abandoned me."

"But that's not true."

"I know that and so do you, but your parents would have been obligated to report my situation to child welfare. They would have taken me away from my Dad. When we got settled in L.A. I thought about contacting you, but I was worried that the authorities in Arcadia might have put my name on a list of 'at-risk' kids. I couldn't take the chance of the California authorities finding out about my past. By the time I turned 18, so much time had gone by, I thought you probably had forgotten about me."

"I never did, but I'm glad things have turned out okay for you. You're studying accounting at U.C.L.A.?"

"Yeah, but things aren't going all that smoothly. My Dad hurt his back at work and is on disability while he heals. His recovery is going to take a long time, and money has become desperately short again. I'm working two part time jobs while I go to school, and after this semester I won't be able to continue with college because of no money."

"Sorry. But hey, this game show gives you a chance to make all the money you could ever need."

"If I win."

"Yeah, 'if'. So, do you want to partner up?"

"Definitely. In fact, Dylan and I have also agreed to be partners, so that would make the three of us a team."

"Oh, so you got along well with Dylan after meeting him here, or...did you know him from campus?"

Karen hesitates, clearly uncomfortable. "Joan, please don't be upset. I didn't know, neither of us realized that we both knew you."

"What are you saying?"

"I...slept with Dylan."

"Yesterday?"

"No, no - we met back in L.A. around Christmas time and we hit it off. I told Dylan I was from Arcadia and that helped form a bond. I even mentioned the two days I was at Arcadia High, but I didn't tell him the name of the girl who helped me. I referred to you as 'Snow White'. Joan, if I knew Dylan was your ex, I would have given him a pass no matter how good looking he is. You know - girl code."

Joan sits silently absorbing this information. She finds herself enormously irritated, not just by this unpleasant coincidence, but by the level of jealousy that is rising up in her. Joan mentally kicks herself. She has no right to be jealous no matter how many girls Dylan sleeps with. After all, they're just...friends.

Karen adds, "Joan, please don't be mad."

"I'm not - really. It's just kind of a shock."

"So...we're okay? As friends and team mates?"

"Definitely. I look forward to the three of us kicking that Walter guy's ass."

Karen and Joan share a hug while Joan plans a few choice words for her ex boyfriend.

X X X X X

Keeping up with the hectic schedule, it is only a couple of minutes before Dylan enters. He takes the chair opposite Joan and hangs his head, unable to make eye contact...

"Joan, I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Why, for the things I said to you this morning. I was unforgiveably rude, but please, forgive me anyway. You know that I care deeply for you Joan, but I know I have no right to be jealous. I'm sorry."

"Does this apology include you sleeping with Casper?"

"Oh. She told you about that? I wasn't going to lie to you. Karen just beat me to the punch."

Joan shakes her head. "Dylan, tell me, have you ever slept with a girl who wasn't a friend of mine?"

"No comment. And hey, why should I defend myself to you? As you pointed out, we're not a couple and did you think I would remain celibate forever as I...missed having you in my life? It's not like you didn't move on. Less than a month after I proposed to you..."

"Don't mention Jimmy."

"I won't, except to say how sorry I am things turned out so badly."

"I'll bet."

A flash of irritation crosses Dylan's face. "How shallow do you think I am? Yes, it hurt when you turned me down because you said we had too little in common, including the disparity in how much we loved each other. And yes, it broke my heart when I heard you were engaged to Jimmy Tubbs. But when I got over myself, I decided if I truly loved you then I should be happy for you. When I heard of Jimmy's death, I grieved for you Joan."

Joan wipes away a tear, knowing Dylan is telling the truth. How could she have forgotten what a great guy he is? He has always been an honest, kind, young man of great faith. In fact, seen through spiritual eyes he practically glows from his faith and love for God. If only things had worked out differently between them...

"So, I hear we are a team with Casper against this Walter kid? What about the albino girl, Hester?"

Dylan hesitates and Joan reads a lingering sexual interest there. Oh come on Dylan, have you no taste at all?

"Hester Rodney is...odd. I don't trust her, and I could never team up with someone like her."

This time Joan hesitates as she takes a deeper look into Dylan, who has gotten surprisingly difficult to read. Yes, there is a quickly fading sexual interest, but it is not of his free will. Joan accurately identifies that Dylan has been the victim of a seduction spell...

X X X X X

Joan barely has a moment to collect her thoughts before Hester Rodney enters the interview room...

"Hello, witch."

Hester smiles. "Are we revealing secrets? Because I've got a beaut I can reveal about you."

Joan partially opens her purse and reveals a blinking electronic gizmo. "As long as this is on, their cameras and sound equipment won't work."

Hester chuckles. "God's agents are high tech now? How droll."

"What are you doing appearing on Rapid Dough?"

"Why, the same as everyone else - trying to win money. Even witches have car payments and rent."

"And you're planning to use your grey powers to help you win?"

"Of course. It's my gift, just as Walter's gift is his high I.Q. and Dylan has his amazing good looks."

"Is that why you cast a seduction spell on him?"

"Can you blame me? I may not have been blessed with great beauty, but why should I be denied the chance to sleep with stunningly sexy men?"

"Because you deny them their free will. You're no better than some jerk who slips a ruffie into a girl's drink."

"That's a little harsh. It's not as if those guys don't have a good time. Although, they are a little confused the next morning and tend to make a very hasty exit. Fortunately guys accept that they sometimes make bizarre bedroom choices when they're horny."

"And you did that to Dylan?"

"Well, I lit the fuse but I didn't get the 'bang'."

"What do you mean?"

"Not even witchcraft can completely erase free will, and your Dylan...yes, I see that he is 'your' Dylan - he resisted admirably. At least until Natalie Gerling showed up at his room late last night."

"The contestant coordinator?"

"Yeah, and she was dressed for action. I was watching through the peephole, and I knew I had to fall back on my Plan B."

"Walter Hollis?"

"Exactly. As you know, I have to keep my life in balance - countering every good with a bad, every positive with a negative. Even though I didn't reap the benefits of my spell, I still had to counterbalance it."

"How does that work?"

"If I use grey magic to try to seduce a hunk like Dylan, I have to throw a freebie to some pathetic loser who couldn't get laid if his life depended on it. That usually means fatties, nerds, and jerks - or a combination of those three. Walter the boy genius is a virgin no longer." Hester says with a grin.

"And it doesn't bother you living like this?"

"On the contrary, it is remarkably freeing to live a morally ambiguous life. It's so simple compared to the rest of the world. All of those poor people trying to live in the light but failing with one slip after another. And even those who are determined to be in the dark, finding themselves doing occasional acts of love and goodness and being confused by their choices. It would be funny if it weren't so sad."

"And how do you balance virtually stealing the money you might win on the show?"

"Simple, half goes to charity. Selfishness counterbalanced with selflessness."

"A win made easier by having Walter on your side?"

"Of course. Your friend Karen may have made vague promises of sexual favors to come, but Walter was smart enough to see through that ruse. And, one might reasonably expect a certain degree of gratitude from the boy...or I should say, man. It's always boring taking a virgin into your bed, but I must admit, Walter is an adept pupil. On our second time he...got the job done."

Joan briefly frowns at the news Karen was trying to make a secret back deal with another player. "Well lucky you. And what if I decide to stop you?"

"Oh please, I'm not one of your sillly demons. You can pull out whatever silver talisman you've got: crescent, star or cross, and it won't have any effect on me. On the other hand, mess with me and I could lay a pretty nasty curse on you."

"Curse an instrument of God? How would you counterbalance something like that?"

"Hmm, good point. I'd have to be doing good deeds for decades. Okay, why don't we declare neutrality? My team against yours, and may the smarter bunch win."

Joan pauses as she focuses on reading Hester, trying to judge her sincerity. It is difficult as all of the images Joan gets are murky because of Hester's grey nature. It's so much easier when you are reading the black and white aspects of people. Hester begins to laugh...

"Having trouble reading me? I'll bet I'm reading you a lot better, and how amusing. How do you manage to see around all of those boulder-sized grudges you carry with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for free, I'll tell you that the reason you and Dylan aren't together is because you have an enormous grudge over the way he hurt you a few years back. What did he do, cheat?"

"Yes. I mean no. Well, not until we had broken up because...hey, none of your business."

Hester laughs again and Joan, knowing she is being played, feels the need to balance the scales herself...

"That's enough. I agree to the 'neutrality'. Play the game fair and I won't bother you. Cheat and I'll deal with you the old fashioned way - I'll break an arm and a leg on you, same side. Let's see how balanced you are like that."

Before Hester can reply, Natalie Gerling enters the room... "Sorry ladies, but we're having technical difficulties. When we get them cleared up, do you think you can recreate your conversation?"

Joan hastily turns off the electronic scrambler. "No problem."

X X X X X

Early that evening the five contestants find themselves at the TV studio where Rapid Dough is broadcast live to the nation (delayed on the west coast, but available live on the internet). They have gone through a rehearsal, familiarizing themselves with the stage and the equipment they will use. There are five isolation booths so that the contestants can't see each other's body language, but they can send text messages to each other at the appropriate time. That is, if a contestant gets stuck for an answer, he can ask for help from the other players. If another player answers correctly, he splits the money with the one who was stuck. But, if the 'helper' is bluffing, the one who is stuck loses half of his money with no penalty to the 'helper'. Who can you trust?

After going through a couple of practice rounds, a break is called and everyone heads for the craft services table for refreshments. The five players mingle, pretending to be friendly, but the large sums of money that can be won is bringing out the greed in everyone. Hi Greyson smiles at the edginess and suspicious looks being cast by the players. Another successful show in the making. The ever present camera crew remains in the background filming all 'private' conversations.

"What do you think?" Karen nervously asks.

"The booths are air-conditioned." Dylan says. "From the way people sweat on TV, I thought they might be heated."

Hester remarks, "The sweat comes from nerves, but I have to admit...I don't like being enclosed."

"Claustrophobic?" a concerned Walter asks. It is apparent to all that Walter is now smitten with his albino team mate.

"A little, but I'll handle it." Hester replies.

"The host seems nice." Joan remarks.

Dylan responds, "Fabian Fitzpatrick? He's been a TV actor for years. I remember him in that show..."

Natalie Gerling interrupts, "Contestants, if you will, the hair and make-up process is about to begin. Miss Girardi and Miss Rodney, you go first."

Not far away there are two make-up chairs where a couple of experts are ready to prepare the contestants for facing the camera.

"You have your work cut out for you with me." Hester says to her stylist as she sits in one of the chairs.

Joan takes the other chair and smiles when her stylist turns around. Make-up Artist God.

Joan whispers, "This is a surprise. I haven't seen this version since Kevin interviewed me after saving Dillon Samuel's life. Do you have a union card?"

"Of course I do Joan, and it is up to date. Just because you don't always see a version of me for years doesn't mean I'm not busy elsewhere. Are you nervous about the show?"

"Some. This means a lot to Karen, and even though I just came into a nice chunk of change, it would be cool to win more. Any hints, like a list of the answers I'll need?"

"Joan, would I help you cheat? Especially after you warned Hester Rodney not to do the same."

"Yeah, about her. Am I suppose to take some sort of action here? I've never dealt with a witch before, and I'm not sure what to do."

"True to their nature, they are confusing creatures. However, you made a deal with Hester, and I like follow through. May the smarter bunch win."

"But what about the lives she is manipulating? Isn't free will like your prime directive?"

"As Hester pointed out, witchcraft doesn't erase free will. It just makes the temptations a lot more difficult to resist. However, Walter Hollis eagerly went into Hester's bed, and he is hormonally devoted to her without any witchcraft being involved."

"But what about Dylan?"

"Dylan successfully resisted Hester's spell."

"Only to let it make him vulnerable to Natalie's charms...right?"

"Tsk. Joan, do you think I'm a gossip? NEXT!"

A look of surprise crosses Joan's face before she surrenders the make-up chair to Dylan. Joan checks her hair and make-up in the mirror and sees Make-up Artist God did a perfect job (well, duh). As she heads for the set, Joan wonders why she desperately wishes God had answered her question. Why is it so important to her to know if Dylan slept with that Natalie woman, and why does the thought make her feel so jealous?

Dylan sits down and nods knowingly to Make-up Artist God.

"Enjoying your assignment, Dylan?"

"I might not say 'enjoy'. It is interesting, and my tutor seems pleased by my progress..."

"But?"

"But, this all seems too quick for the level I'm at. I mean, dealing with a witch?"

"Your training is taking some unusual turns, but you are different than most called to higher training. Your level of faith was already much more advanced than most at this stage. Trust that your connection with Hester Rodney has not come too soon. You did admirably in resisting her seduction spell."

"So that's what that was. I knew it had to be something supernatural, just as I knew surrendering to her would involve more than just sex."

"Yes, it could have been the first step in her making you a thrall, should Hester have desired to take you into her service."

Dylan shudders a little at that thought even though he is not sure what being a witch's thrall entails. "My tutor emphasized the need for increased meditation to be better able to resist Hester's grey magic, but should I do more? Is that...'witch' going to try casting another spell on me?"

"You need not be concerned. Currently Hester has all of her abilities focused on winning this game. You are free to do the same, assuming you trust your team mates?"

"I do. I know I read 'deception' from Karen, but I'm now thinking that was because she had just found out about my involvement with Joan. I've done my best to reassure Karen, and I think she knows I genuinely want her to win. Besides, where else can she go? It's nearly impossible to win on Rapid Dough without a partner."

"And what of Joan?"

"Are you seriously asking if I trust Joan Girardi? I would put my life in her hands at any time."

"And yet, harsh words and wounded feelings have occured between the two of you."

Dylan sighs heavily. "I know I should have moved on years ago - abandoned this dream of the two of us being together. And...I'm going to make more of an effort to do so. I can't keep indulging a fantasy, keeping my heart on a shelf while Joan goes on with her life. Besides, as usual, the timing between us is horrible. Joan has a new guy...this lousy Tyler creep."

"Quite a judgement about a man you've never met."

Dylan blushes a little. "Sorry. I guess my jealousy is clouding my thinking. I only briefly saw the guy from a distance, but I had such a strong impression of...unbalance? I'm not even sure what that means. Maybe I was reading my own mood because I felt so off balance seeing him hold Joan in his arms. I guess the best thing I can do is give up on Joan and go home. Let her have her billionaire and hope she can find the happiness with him that she could never find with me."

"Why Dylan Hunter, I never thought of you as a quitter."

"What are you saying? That I shouldn't give up on Joan?"

"And we are done. NEXT!"

X X X X X

In Arcadia Maryland on Euclid Avenue, the TV in the living room of the Girardi house is tuned to the channel Rapid Dough is on. Will and Helen Girardi wait eagerly for the start of the program while E.T. sits between them playing with her collection of shiny objects.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something - an extra pillow?"

"Will, don't fuss. I'm fine."

"Is your shoulder hurting you? You had physical therapy today - maybe a heating pad?"

"Don't make me go into the other room to watch the show."

"Sorry, but it has only been six weeks since you were shot and I still worry."

"I appreciate that, but trust that I'll tell you if there's anything wrong or I need anything. Okay?"

"Okay... Hey, the show is coming on."

On the screen the opening theme song for Rapid Dough plays, and the parially darkened stage begins to have the lights brighten while the show's announcer speaks...

"Welcome to Rapid Dough, America's exciting new game show where a fortune can be won or lost in a matter of moments. And now, a warm welcome to Rapid Dough's master of ceremonies, Fabian Fitzpatrick!"

The studio audience applauds with enthusiasm as the handsome star of the show runs acrose the stage and takes his place. Fitzpatrick holds up a hand to acknowledge the ovation...

"Good evening and welcome to tonight's college edition of Rapid Dough. It is of course Valentine's day when all people in love are enjoying a romantic evening. So what are all of you folks doing here?" (Audience laughs.) "Just kidding..." (Softly...) "...losers." (Audience laughs again.) "But we do have an exciting show for you tonight. Let's start by meeting our contestants. First we have a pre-law major from Arcadia College in Maryland, please welcome Joan Girardi..."

E.T., focused on her never ending love of things sparkly and shiny, hears a familiar name and looks up. She sees her sister on the TV screen and is reminded this servant has been missing from her domain without her permission. E.T. points at the screen and calls out indignantly...

"Joan!"

Helen smiles. "Aww, Eleanor said Joan's name for the first time. Isn't that sweet?"

"I guess, but she doesn't seem all that happy to see her sister."

Fitzpatrick continues, "From U.C.L.A. we have a pre-med major, Dylan Hunter."

There is louder applause for Dylan, and several women in the audience respond with wolf-whistles. Dylan blushes.

Helen says, "Dylan? John Hunter didn't mention anything about this in his last e-mail."

"Did you mention Joan being on the show?"

"Uh, no. Guess I have no room to complain. This must have been a nice surprise for those two."

"Are you kidding? Joan turned down Dylan's proposal and less than a month later was engaged to Jimmy Tubbs."

"Oh right, I almost forgot. I hope there isn't any awkwardness. Do you think they patched up things enough to be allied in the show?"

Will shrugs as the program continues. "...Walter Hollis, who has majors in Economics, Banking and Asian cultural studies."

As the audience applauds Helen comments, "Oh, he's so young and scared looking."

"And smart. Three majors at Harvard at the same time?"

"Next, an art major from the University of Hawaii, Hester Rodney."

The audience's applause is light as they take in Hester's unusual appearance. Will and Helen remain silent.

"And finally, also from U.C.L.A., an accounting major, Karen Casper."

Will points and says, "Hey, that's the kid Joan met in the park. The homeless one she use to jump rope with."

Helen briefly looks up and smiles. "Yes, isn't this an odd arrangement?"

Fitzpatrick continues, "A quick run down of the rules of Rapid Dough. Each contestant gets a thousand dollars to start with, and will be asked a total of ten questions which get progressively harder as the show goes along. Every correct answer doubles your money, every wrong one cuts that amount in half. On Rapid Dough only winners get to keep their money. The winner will be the one person or team of players with the highest amount of money. Our players have had an opportunity to meet and evaluate each other, and during play we can try to guess who is teamed up, or just thinks they are. Of course as always a player may seek help from other players if he or she gets stuck on a question, but if you are unable to come up with an answer three times during the regular portion of the show - you are out. At the end there will be the bonus question, the hardest one of the show, with no help then for our players. A correct answer on the bonus question triples your money! If you are incorrect, your total is cut down to a third. Aren't we mean?" (Audience laughs.) "And we begin with a question for Joan. What was the name of Sherlock Holmes' brother...?

X X X X X

After what seems like forever, the show takes a break for a commercial. Joan wipes a bead of sweat away from her lip and realizes why contestants perspire so much in these well air-conditioned booths. Even though the money isn't a big issue for her, Joan finds herself scared at the thought of making a fool of herself on live, nationwide TV. She has done surprisingly well, with the help of her two team mates and at the end of level five she is tied with Walter and Dylan with 64,000 each, and the two other women are tied with 32,000 apiece. As the on-the-air light goes off, Make-up Artist God enters the isolation booth...

"Just a quick touch up, Joan. Enjoying yourself?" Make-up Artist God asks as she mops Joan's brow.

"I might if I didn't feel like I was about to throw up. At least I'm doing fairly good with the questions. That last one: 'On Star Trek, what was Captain Kirk's middle name'? I guess I owe one to Luke for endlessly babbling on about sci-fi when we were growing up."

"As much as I would like to chat, I have to move on with my duties. You might want to brace yourself for what comes next. Embarassing the contestants is one of the features of the show."

Joan sighs heavily as the door closes. A moment later Make-up Artist God opens the door to Dylan's booth...

"And how is your tummy, Dylan?"

"Huh? I'm fine, God. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, Joan was complaining about how nervous she is, and expressed a concern she might throw up."

"Well, I am nervous, but not that bad. I'm surprised by the questions I'm getting - all of them on scripture."

"Yes, the writers seem to have missed your comment to Walter Hollis that you are well versed in the bible. By now they have realized their error and different catagories will be coming in the next round."

"Uh-oh, sounds like my easy ride is over."

"Not necessarily, but you need to brace yourself for what comes next. Despite your long association with Hi Greyson, he has instructed his staff not to go easy on you. He isn't aware of the exact details of what is coming, but it will be unpleasant."

Dylan gulps. "The personal interview section. I've seen this on previous shows. Embarassing the contestants is one of the things that draws in high ratings."

Make-up Artist God nods. "A modern day lions and the Christians. Be strong."

The booth door closes and Dylan sees the on-the-air sign light up. Fabian Fitzpatrick has walked over to the contestant's side of the stage...

"Welcome back. Now, let's take time to get to know our contestants a little better. Joan Girardi, my card says you are from Arcadia Maryland, and that you are very well acquainted with one of our other players?"

"Yes Mr. Fitzpatrick..."

"Call me 'Fitz'."

"Uh, okay, 'Fitz'. When I was younger, Karen Casper and I use to jump rope togther in the park. Good times." Joan says with a sly smile.

"Yes, I know. But actually, I was referring to your relationship with contestant number two, Dylan Hunter."

"Oh that. Yeah, we dated for a few months in high school."

"You make it sound like no big deal."

"No, it was a special time in our lives, but it was high school. Those things never last."

"Perhaps not for you..."

On the monitors comes the image of Dylan and Karen speaking yesterday in the interview booth...

"Joan Girardi...you know her?"

"I'm in love with Joan."

The monitor freezes with a close-up on Dylan's face. The pure sincerity of his statement and feelings are on display for all to see. Joan feels tears forming in her eyes and hastily wipes them away.

"Well Joan, it seems that not everyone so casually tosses aside their high school feelings."

Fitzpatrick moves on to the next booth and the image of Dylan's face leaves the monitors...

"So Dylan, I believe we can all guess whom you have teamed up with, that is if jealousy hasn't intruded..."

The monitor switches to this morning's meeting between Karen and Joan...

Joan, "What are you saying?"

Karen, "I...slept with Dylan."

(The audience 'woos'.) The monitor freezes on the face of a surprisingly stricken Joan. The emcee Fitzpatrick continues...

"Well Dylan, it seems your never ending love doesn't include never ending fidelity."

Dylan forces a polite smile to his face. "Well Fitz, I'm sure most people understand about first loves - they always occupy a special place in your heart. It often takes years for those feelings to fade away."

"And your feelings are fading...?"

Joan listens to this conversation and feels a gut-churning anxiety as she waits for Dylan's response. Dylan maintains his smile, but his voice becomes cold and hard...

"Feel free to move on, Fitz."

Experienced in his job, Fitzpatrick has never been intimidated by a contestant before - until now. 'Fitz' nods and quickly turns to Walter.

"Walter Hollis, three majors at Harvard and the knowledge of five Asian languages, what are your plans for such a diverse education?"

"International banking Fitz, specializing in the growing Asian market. The twenty-first century will be known as the Asian Century, and I plan to be in on the cutting edge of that. I fully expect to be a billionaire before I'm forty."

"Winning Rapid Dough would certainly be a good start toward that goal. And speaking of good starts, let's take a look at one of your private interviews..."

The monitors show Karen and Walter in the interview room with her on his lap (audience woos again). Karen is showering him with kisses while her hands roam freely. Karen whispers in Walter's ear...

"Oh baby, there's going to be so much more of this when we celebrate our victory in private. Right?"

Walter gasps, "Yes...yes of course I'll team up with you."

"Oh Walter..." Karen says as she continues to kiss the genius teenager, but Karen also looks directly into the camera and rolls her eyes. The audience snickers as they realize Karen is playing Walter for a fool.

Fitzpatrick quickly goes to Karen's booth and mocks, "Why Karen Casper, you 'naughty' girl."

Karen sheepishly grins and shrugs. "All's fair in love, war and Rapid Dough."

"So true. But one last scene caught just before the show began..."

Hester and Walter are softly speaking near the craft services table. Hester asks, "Ready to kick ass, partner?"

"Ready and eager. Let's show these Arcadian clowns what a real team can do."

The monitor freezes on Walter's determined face and Hester's appreciative smile.

"And now back to our game."

Contrary to expectations, level six begins an easy ride for the five contestants, each doubling their money. But at level seven Joan misses a question on some old black & white movie (her team mates sending regret texts that they didn't know either, and Walter sent a 'Ha-ha'). Everyone else in levels seven, eight and nine get their questions right, although it is clear some of the answers are pure guesses. It is no surprise that Walter has not missed a single question, but Joan is delighted to see neither has Dylan. The only thing suspicious is the questions going to Hester - all of them on pop culture, which she appears to be an expert in. Normally the writers in the control booth would have picked a different catagory or two by now, but with Hester they stay with her best subject. Joan suspects the witch is cheating, but doesn't know what she can do about it. At least her own diverse questions have mostly been things she knows, including the one in the sports catagory: "Where is The Valley of Sin?" (Thank you Dad for talking about famous golf courses).

"Alright, that takes us to level ten and the last regular questions, with the scores 256,000 dollars each for Hester and Karen, and perfect scores of 512,000 for Walter and Dylan. Joan, trails with 128,000. We will be back with our tenth level questions and the always dangerous bonus question after these messages."

X X X X X

In the Brentwood section of Los Angeles, three people are gathered around the computer monitor in Dr. John Hunter's home. They each sit back and relax as the live feed from New York pauses.

Barbara Greyson comments, "This is exciting. Kevin, why didn't you tell me Joan was appearing on Rapid Dough?"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me Dylan was appearing - you wanted it to be a surprise."

Dr. Hunter comments, "Well, I think there have been enough surprises in this family lately."

Barbara chuckles as she touches her mid-section. "I know what you're talking about, and remember, we are keeping this secret from the people at work. I don't want them to start treating me differently just because I'm pregnant."

"You won't be able to hide it for more than a couple of months more." Kevin remarks.

"Which will take us close to the end of the season, and the baby will be born while we are on summer hiatus."

Kevin grins hugely and gives Barbara a quick kiss. "And I'll be a dad."

As Kevin and Barbara whisper to each other while holding hands, Dr. Hunter looks on favorably. He likes Kevin, and is sure he will make a good father. In an ideal world the two of them would be getting married, but John has accepted the compromise Kevin worked out with his stepdaughter. As a psychiatrist, John understands Barbara's deep rooted association of pregnancies ending marriages. After all, her real father is on his sixth marriage, having divorced his five previous wives within a year or two after each gave birth. John often wonders how Hi Greyson's current young wife Debra can stand the pressure of her husband's history after delivering a baby girl just a few months ago. At least Barbara agreed to have this baby when at first she intended an abortion. She was that terrified of the marriage/baby/divorce scenario. Somehow agreeing not to marry has eased the strain on his beloved stepdaughter.

"Dylan is doing remarkably well." Dr. Hunter says.

Kevin nods. "Yeah, but he sure was blushing in the interview portion. Joan looked pretty upset too."

Barbara says, "I don't get what the big deal is between those two. They were high school sweethearts. So? I dropped mine as soon as I graduated and never looked back."

Kevin says, "You didn't see them together as a couple their senior year. Joan was totally in love with Dylan."

Dr. Hunter adds, "And Dylan felt the same way."

"So what happened?"

Kevin and John reply in unison, "Ryan."

Barbara nods. "Sore subject. Got it. Let's go back to talking about the show."

Dr. Hunter snorts, "That piece of trash? Barbara, I don't like criticizing your father, but Rapid Dough is awful. It brings out the worse in people."

Barbara responds, "But that's what makes it so popular. It's a mix of a high paying game show and reality TV."

"Thus confirming my dislike for 'reality' television."

Kevin says, "As a writer for a scripted show, I agree. Let's turn it off."

As a grinning Kevin reaches for the power button, Barbara and John shout, "NO...!"

Kevin laughs. "I guess it does have some appeal?"

Dr. Hunter sheepishly grins. "I'm mostly interested in what happens to Joan and Dylan. And this Karen girl, whom nobody mentioned to me...?"

Barbara sighs. "I knew, but I was keeping Dylan's secret. He was concerned you would disapprove of his casual relationship with Karen."

"More secrets..."

"It's coming back on..."

X X X X X

The program resumes with the theme music of Rapid Dough and an unusual scene center stage. Karen and Joan have left their booths and wait while a couple of the show's staffers prepare to twirl a couple of long jump ropes.

Fitzpatrick says, "You have to hand it to our staff. Mention that a couple of players are good at jumping rope, and here we are ready for a demonstration. Joan Girardi and Karen Casper, show us 'double dutch'!"

The staffers begin twirling the ropes and Joan and Karen quickly jump in - both feeling embarassed by being too old for such childish things. As they go through their familiar routine of doing a 360 degree turn, hopping on one foot and then facing each other as the ropes go around faster and faster, their eyes lock. Joan sees the regret and guilt in Karen and receives a mouthed, 'Sorry'. Joan nods forgiveness. She understands Karen's desperate situation and why she tried to make a back deal with Walter. In unison they exit the spinning ropes and receive a good round of applause.

As they return to their booths, Fitzpatrick says, "Wasn't that remarkable? And now, on with the show. Joan, with 128,000 - what was the date of execution for Joan of Arc?"

"May 30th, 1431." (Thank you Mr. Driesbach for a boring history class.)

"Correct, and that takes you to 256,000. By the way, we would have accepted just the year. Dylan, tied for first with 512,000 - who created the cartoon cat, 'Garfield'?"

Dylan pauses and desperately looks to his monitor hoping for an offer of help. Karen and Joan send texts expressing their regrets, but Hester offers to help. The odds say it would be better to take half of the increase instead of losing half of his money, but knowing Hester is a witch is the deciding factor. There is no way he will be obligated to her.

"I don't know, Fitz."

"Jim Davis created Garfield, and that drops you to 256,000. Walter Hollis, now alone in the lead, Goliath and Hercules are what kind of insect?"

As with every question he has had, Walter doesn't even pause before answering. "Beetle."

"Right again, and that takes you over a million with 1,024,000 dollars. Hester, with 256,000 - name the four actresses who starred in the movie: 'Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants'."

Hester does pause, straining her memory. "Uh, Blake Lively, Alexis Bledel, America Ferrera and...?"

"Five seconds."

"Amber Tamblyn?"

"Correct. That takes you to 512,000. And finally, Karen with 256,000 - in 2004 Paris Hilton wrote a book about her life. Name the title."

Karen's face goes blank and she sighs heavily. "Paris Hilton...?" (Mutters softly...) "Who decided we should care about Paris Hilton?"

"That would be Paris Hilton. Do you have an answer?"

Karen looks down at her monitor and isn't surprised to see 'Not a clue' texts from Joan and Dylan. But there is one from Hester: 'I know this'!"

"I'll...accept Hester's answer."

Hester shouts, "It was, 'Confessions of an Heiress: A Tongue in Chic Peek Behind the Pose'."

"That's correct, and the two of you split the 256,000. Karen, you end up with 384,000 and Hester, your final score goes up to 640,000. That brings us to the final question of the night, our always sneaky, tricky and just plain hard bonus question. Heather...?"

As one of the show's pretty models brings over a sealed envelope, Joan does a quick calculation on their odds of winning. Walter and Hester have an overwhelming lead. The last question, if gotten right, triples your score. A wrong answer reduces your money to one third the current level. (It is the show's way of making sure they don't give away too much money at the end of the night.) The only way she, Dylan and Karen can win is if Walter gets the bonus question wrong and one of them gets it right...

"And now our bonus question...his name was Coolidge. He served as an American president in the 1920's. What was President Coolidge's first name?"

All five players stare at Fitz as if he has made a huge mistake. It can't be that easy. Everyone knows Coolidge's first name was Calvin. This has to be a trick...doesn't it? With time running out, the contestants type in their answers on the keypads...

"And all responses are locked in. I'm sorry to say all five of you got the answer wrong. You have all answered 'Calvin', which was 'Cool Cal's' middle name. He was actually born Thomas Calvin Coolidge. That leaves the final scores, Joan Girardi and Dylan Hunter at 85,333 dollars. Walter Hollis still has the lead with 341,333. Hester Rodney has 213,333 and Karen Casper, 128,000. Oh but the game is not over. As they entered their booths for tonight's show, each contestant had to type in whom he or she has partnered with, or at least whom they think they are partnered with. Let's start with you, Joan."

Joan pushes the button that reveals her choice. "I said Dylan and Karen."

Dylan says, "I picked Joan and Karen."

Walter smugly smiles and says, "I picked Hester, even though as it turns out, I didn't need her."

Hester smiles too. "I also chose...Karen."

Walter shouts, "What! You liar, you bitch!"

Hester laughs and mumbles, "Close."

Fitzpatrick says, "That leaves it up to you, Karen."

Karen, looking a little sad, says, "I picked Hester."

The audience oohs and mutters as Fitz smiles for the camera. "That means we have a tie! Karen and Hester's combined scores equal that of Walter's. In such a case, we go to the tie breaker. The first to answer decides the game. Buzz in with a wrong answer and you lose. Hands ready to press any key on your keypad...?"

The two women look nervous as a confident Walter waits. He hasn't missed a question all night long, he hasn't even hesitated...

"According to the bible, when King Saul sought to consult the departed spirit of the Prophet Samuel, whom did Saul turn to for help?"

Instantly Hester beats Walter to the punch... "The Witch of Endor!"

"Yes, or we would have accepted the 'Medium of Endor'. Hester Rodney and Karen Casper, you are tonight's winners on Rapid Dough! You will be splitting 341,333 dollars."

The doors on the isolation booths swing open and Fitzpatrick hurries over to Karen and Hester with a handheld microphone.

"Karen, what are your plans for your share of the money?"

"Stay in college and help my Dad."

"And Hester?"

"Pay a lot of bills, and give half to charity."

"Wonderful. Well that's our show for tonight. Be sure to tune in next time for 'Parolee Week' on Rapid Dough, when we will find out if there truly is any honor amongst thieves. Goodnight everybody!"

As the stage partially darkens and the theme music plays over the flashing credits on the monitor, Fitzpatrick continues to wave. Walter stomps away muttering under his breath. Karen reluctantly approaches Dylan and Joan...

"Guys, I'm so sorry."

Dylan shrugs. "It came as a surprise, but you obviously made the right choice. If you had stuck with Joan and me, you would have lost it all."

Joan asks, "How did you happen to end up partnered with Hester of all people?"

"I'm not really sure why I did it. This morning, before breakfast, Hester came knocking on my door. She pointed out that with the two of you helping me, and Walter helping her, the two of us were in the best position to win as a team. For some reason I had a hunch she was right. Again, I'm so sorry for stabbing you guys in the back."

Dylan says, "That's okay. We both wanted you to win, and this is how the show is set up. Besides, Joan and I weren't much help to you."

Joan adds, "Neither was Walter for Hester, but it all worked out. That was some 'hunch' you had. Congratulations, Casper."

"Thank you Joan." Karen says as she gives Joan a hug.

As Karen moves on to hug Dylan, Joan wanders over to where Hester is waiting for her in a secluded corner.

"Is this the point where you start breaking my bones?" Hester asks.

"We'll see. You cheated."

"I used a little magic to increase the odds of my winning, but it was by no means a slam dunk. A little cooperation spell kept the writer's feeding me questions in my best catagory, but I had to genuinely know the answers."

"And Casper?"

"That was a long shot, but I couldn't stand the idea of that arrogant little egomaniac walking away with a fortune. Since Karen and I needed the money most, I was able to balance everything out."

"How so?"

"Walter needed to be taken down a peg or two, and it will actually help him with his relationship with his parents."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"But in order to betray Walter for his own good, I had to get someone else to betray others for money."

"And you don't feel the least bit guilty about that?"

"Not at all. My way makes sense to me - a life of logical, perfect balance."

Joan's expression changes as a disturbing thought occurs to her.

Hester remarks, "You are concerned for someone...a sister? You are considering for the first time that she might choose my path."

"I have a sister, just a baby, but I already know she will grow up to be a sociopath. I've been worried about how difficult it will be to lead her down the path of light."

"Quite a task. Her kind would more naturally drift toward the dark. Perhaps my way would better suit her."

"I don't want my sister to be a witch!"

"Who does? But isn't my path better than going forever into the dark?"

"The frying pan instead of the fire? Some choice. How did you get started?"

"Somethings I like to keep to myself."

But this time Joan gets a clear read on a younger Hester - a 14 year old girl ostracized by classmates due to her unusual appearance, and with a desperate crush on a handsome boy. A diligent search for a love charm led to an encounter with an old witch who was looking for an apprentice...

"Your way is low on my list of options, but I'll keep the possibility in mind."

"If you do choose my 'option', don't wait too long if she has gone into the dark. As the sister of an instrument of God, she will be a prime target for the demonic, and I don't do exorcisms."

Hester walks away, and Joan watches, wondering how desperate she would have to be to turn E.T. over to Hester Rodney and her grey life. Dylan comes near and lightly wraps an arm around Joan's waist...

"She's a strange one."

"Hester? Yeah, 'strange' pretty much covers it. I see this place is emptying fast."

"I don't know about you, but I'd love a chance to unwind after this ordeal and have a nice meal."

Joan smiles. "On Valentine's night? You wouldn't be able to get into a restaurant anywhere."

"Then back to the hotel. We can at least get room service since Rapid Dough is still paying."

"Yeah, 'Hi' owes us at least that much."

"I might even get you a rose."

Joan thinks of the 600 roses currently in her hotel suite and shudders a little. "Don't be corny. Let's go, I'm starved."

As they walk away arm in arm, Joan considers Hester's words about Dylan - about how the grudge she has held since high school has masked her true feelings for her former boyfriend. But which way was the witch balancing the scales when she said that...?

X X X X X

"Joan, why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Joan says as she hastily wipes away a couple of tears.

"Liar, liar - pants on fire."

Joan giggles. "I'm not wearing any pants."

"I noticed." Dylan says with a smile as his hand sweeps down her bare back and gives her butt a playful pinch.

A small sigh of pleasure escapes Joan's lips. It amazes her how even Dylan's slightest touch can give her so much enjoyment. Joan lowers her head back to the warmth of his smooth, muscular chest and resumes tracing Dylan's six-pack abs with her fingertips. She hopes he will just let the matter of her tears go, but Dylan isn't that kind of guy.

"Joan, seriously, is there something wrong? Are you having regrets?"

"Of course not." Joan says, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to hurt Dylan's feelings.

"Were you thinking about Jimmy?"

A stab of guilt goes through Joan's heart. She hadn't been thinking of Jimmy, even though she should have been. But yes, her tears were because of guilt. Here she is enjoying a wonderful time of post-coital cuddling with a great guy, and her mind keeps going back to...Tyler.

"Dylan, please let it go."

"Hey, I understand. You loved Jimmy. You were engaged to him, and now I'm the first guy you've been with since...his death. It's natural you would be thinking of him."

In response, and as a distraction, Joan kisses Dylan's navel, and then goes up his powerful chest, raining more kisses upon him. She continues along his neck and jawline until she gives him a long, hard kiss on the lips...

"Thank you for understanding."

Joan again settles back onto Dylan's chest and hopes he will stop being concerned. Maybe he senses how concerned she is? It all started so well. The trip from the studio and through the hotel reminded Joan of what it was like during their high school years. Everywhere women openly drooled after Dylan and envied her because in despite of the open flirting by women of great beauty, Dylan was oblivious to them. His attention was solely Joan's, which was a major ego boost and turn on. After an intimate dinner in his hotel suite (it would have been awkward to explain the roses in hers), they very naturally began making out. This time, for the first time in years, it seemed right between them. Their love-making was wonderful, joyous and...unsetttling. For Joan it was great sex, an expression of their deepening 'loving friendship'. But for Dylan it was a pouring out of the depths of his soul to her with his every touch. The experience had been overwhelming for Joan. Is she ready for this? Why hadn't she thought through the consequences?

Dylan loves her in one of those: 'You're in my heart until I die' kind of ways. And while Joan's feelings for him have grown considerably warmer during this reunion, she is scared that in the end she will hurt him badly. Perhaps if she hadn't met Tyler Christian, felt that incredible connection to him, spent last night in his Atlantic City hotel suite...then maybe she could be more sure of this time with Dylan. Oh God, how can she have gone from having no guy to caring for two at the same time?

"So Joan, does this mean I'm you're boyfriend?"

Joan just barely manages not to groan. Of course this was coming. Despite Dylan's fling with Karen, he remains the kind of guy who associates intimacy with a serious relationship. How quickly does he think this should move along?

Noticing Joan's hesitation, Dylan chuckles. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a greedy guy."

"Greedy?"

"Here I am in a dream-come-true moment, and all I can think of is more. Sorry, I promise to go slow."

"No labels?"

Dylan hesitates a moment before nodding. "If that's what you want. But I don't want this to be a ships passing in the night experience. I'll want to see you again."

"That might be a little hard considering we live on opposite coasts and are both in college."

"Jet planes and spring break. Do the math."

Joan smiles. It might be nice to have a...part time boyfriend. "I'll think about it."

"All I ask." Dylan says as Joan yawns a little. It has been a long day for both. Dylan watches Joan as she starts to drift off, and he feels a little guilty. He knows Joan is concealing something from him, but what? Reluctantly, Dylan uses the ability he is being taught to read people. He opens himself to receiving one word...

"Joan..."

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been an instrument of God?"

The End. Please Review.


End file.
